


(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Makoto, Begging, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Haruka, Omegaverse, deep-throating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i couldnt think of anything to put as the title since i didnt need to on tumblr. so all i have is that emoticon woops sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> okay i couldnt think of anything to put as the title since i didnt need to on tumblr. so all i have is that emoticon woops sorry.

"I-It feels so good! Ah fuck!"

Haruka loudly moaned out as he tipped his head back onto the pillow and dragged his fingernails down Makoto’s back. It felt so fucking good to have sex with his lover. The way his hole stretched so wide, the way he felt so full, made his cock dribble with even more pre-cum, forming a puddle on his stomach and making it all sticky.

"Feels good? Hmm?" Makoto asked as he drilled his hips faster and harder into the moaning boy. He saw Haruka nodding and writhing in response. He buried his face into the crook of the shorter male’s neck, taking a long whiff of the glorious scent. Haruka smelt exactly like sex and sweat mixed together and it smelt so good, it had Makoto growling possesively and placing a few lovebites on the neck.

The stinging pain from the scratches Haruka was giving him contrasted with the amazing feeling around his member. He could already feel the knot approaching. He lifted his body back up to thrust in a better position. He gripped on his lover’s hips hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises the next day and moved. the hips to sync with his thrusts.

In a few minutes, he groaned low as he felt all his cum rush to the knotted tip, making it expand in size. He continued fucking Haruka, feeling more and more cum collect around the tip.

Haruka screamed out as he felt his hole being stretched open even more. The feeling had him cumming hard, body shuddering and loud moans escaping. He gripped on the bedsheets tighter as he exprienced orgasm after orgasm, waiting for Makoto’s knot to release all the thick cum into his needy ass. He blushed in embarrassment as he thought about how much of a cumslut he was.

Haruka came about 5 times before Makoto’s knot was over. The brown-haired male gave a few last hard thrusts and came with a low, husky moan. He shut his eyes close as a wave of euphoria washed over his body. He felt his cock spurt out so much cum into the clenching ass. He was about to pull out when suddenly he felt legs wrapped around his waist and a voice stop him.

"No! Don’t! O-Otherwise it’ll leak out.."

He grinned when he heard his little slut say that and pushed his cock deeper, plugging the ass up. “You love my cum so much don’t you? Like it all stuffed in your needy ass.” He heard Haruka whining and nearly crying in agreement.

"Yes, I l-love it so much Mako- ah! It feels so amazing, y-you’re the best Makoto.." Haruka moaned as he felt his stomach bloat a little from the amount of cum that was inside him. It felt so good to have gallons of his lover’s hot, steamy essence sloshing inside him and inflating him.

"Hearing you say that made me hard again, Haru." Makoto bent down to lick Haruka’s ear. "P-Please fuck me.. Fill m-me up to the brim." He chuckled when he heard the boy beg those words out. "You’re so inflated and stuffed with my cum but you still want more? Such a cumslut."

"Yes, yes y-yes I’m a cumslut.. Please oh, fuck!" Haruka screamed out as he felt the hard cock jackhammering back into his wet ass.


End file.
